When the expandible container is used as a drawer organizer, the container expands to fit into most conventional drawers found in kitchens and bathrooms. The components of the container can be interlocked to immobilize them so that the container remains firmly in position in the drawer. The container can be provided with a bottom wall or floor which confines any food particles or other undesirable particles within the container. Cleaning of the container can be accomplished simply by removing it from the drawer and washing it under a tap.
A drawer organizer which lacks a bottom wall usually cannot so easily be cleaned. The organizer must first be removed from the drawer, then the particles which remain in the drawer must be removed by wiping the inside walls of the drawer with a cloth. However in wiping the walls, some of the particles will be pushed into the cracks and into the corners between the floors and walls and between adjacent walls of the drawer organizer and remain there. It may be impossible to remove those particles without taking the drawer apart and in doing so the drawer may be damaged.
The expandible container when used as a drawer organizer can be provided with compartments some of which expand in width, some in length and one in both width and length. The container accordingly accommodates various shaped articles some of which are relatively long such as knives, some of which are relatively wide such as forks and some which are both long and wide such as serving spoons.